The present invention relates to decks and more particularly the present invention relates to portable decks for recreational vehicles.
The use of portable decks for recreational vehicles is known in the prior art. The decks disclosed in the prior arts deal with portable decks which primarily attach to the underside of the recreational vehicle. The known prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,691,484, 4,747,243, and 5,417,468.
The present invention relates to a free standing portable deck which can be fully disassembled. While inventors in the past have directed their efforts toward creating collapsible decks which might be easily stored, none of the prior art of which applicant is aware discloses a portable deck with the unique features taught by the present invention.